Compromise
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Crossover between "Year Without a Santa Claus" and Xiaolin Showdown. Heat Miser sees Kimiko, controller of fire, and falls in love immediately. He kidnaps her against his mother's wishes. At first Snow Miser doesn't mind, but once he sees the bride... R&R
1. I want her!

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. I hope you're all enjoying your beautiful Holiday break, I know I am! Two days and already I feel like I've slept for a month! **

**I decided this would be my 50****th**** story because I had the idea exactly a year ago when I watched "The Year Without a Santa Claus" and I've asked Fanfiction to add it to their movies category. They seem to dislike me, as I don't even get a response.**

**Well, I'll be spending today with my family, opening presents and what-not. I hope you all like this idea. Should I put a summary of it? I guess I should…**

_**Heat Miser, the immortal controller of heat in the South, is looking over his territory and one day he spots a beautiful girl who can control fire. Immediately he is smitten. Heat Miser kidnaps this young woman, and at first his brother, Snow Miser, is happy his brother has found someone who makes him less angry. But when he calls up his brother for a laugh, he sees the young woman and quickly he too is smitten with the mortal girl. Soon a battle for her love erupts from the often quarreling brothers, and now Mother Nature has to figure out a way for them to Compromise…**_

**Compromise. Chapter 1- I want HER!**

Heat Miser mused to himself as he scanned the Earth, or at least the portion of the Earth that was under his control. The Southern part of North America, South America, Africa, Some parts of Europe, Southern China…. Oh, exciting things were happening in China; he decided to have a closer look through his magic screen.

There were mortal teenagers training in a field of bamboo… Most mortal children sat around and did nothing all day, these kids amused him. Heat Miser sat in his glowing red chair and he watched the children charge at each other.

A girl, with long black hair held up in pigtails, ran at a boy with brown hair. She shouted at him, and Heat Miser nearly jumped out of his skin; she threw fire at the boy! And as he watched, she continued throwing fire; this girl could control fire and she didn't mind the heat!

Heat Miser immediately went to his mother, Mother Nature. He ran to her side in her beautiful green garden and he shook her arm, wailing like a child, "Mother! Mother! I want her! I want her!"

"Who dearest?" Mother Nature asked with a tender smile. Heat Miser showed her through the clouds, pointing to the lovely girl who had power over fire. Mother Nature smiled softly and she said, "Sweety, you can't have her, she's a mortal… She'll die in less than a century; you won't be with her for more than a moment of your life…"

"But mother, I want her! She's perfect! She controls fire! Mother! I want her!" Heat Miser whined over and over. He desperately wanted this young girl.

But when Mother Nature told him no once again, well he just couldn't take that. As he marched away, his hair glowed furiously and his eyes narrowed with rage. As he returned to his palace, he muttered, "I will have her. She will be my bride and she will never leave my side. Mark my words; I will have her!"

**Wooh…! That was neat! I like this idea, though… I thought of the idea of the Miser Brothers fighting over a woman last year, and I finally figured it out; Kimiko would be the perfect option. She has a reason for why one of them would kidnap her in the first place, and she's nice enough for the other to want her in spite of everything!**


	2. Kidnapped

**La dee da…! Ever have one of those moments where you really know you should be doing something productive, like homework, but you feel like doing something else because that seems like more fun? Yeah… That's me right now… I'm listening to Mulan and I'm typing. A minute ago I was playing Sims… Because I have no interest in doing homework right now… I'll do it later… When I feel up to it… For now, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Compromise- Chapter 2- Kidnapped**

Kimiko was sitting with the guys, enjoying some time for relaxing and drinking a hot chocolate that had cooled to lukewarm. She didn't care much for hot chocolate if it was going to burn the inside of her throat; she always let it cool until it was actually at a standable temperature.

Raimundo liked his hot chocolate scalding, Omi was the same way. Clay liked his lukewarm, same as Kimiko. So while the two boys drank their burning hot chocolate, Kimiko and Clay sipped their room temperature liquid.

Clay's cup was empty. He said he'd be back in a minute, he wanted more. Raimundo jumped up after him because he wanted a snack. Omi got to his feet and started to walk after them, just because he felt like it. He was just about to go through the door when he heard a high pitched shriek.

"Kimiko?" he said her name, turning around, expecting to find her standing in fear of a spider or something. But when he turned his head, Kimiko was gone. Her hot chocolate fell to the ground, the mug shattering into a million pieces while the brown liquid sloshed out and landed on the grass.

Immediately Omi ran to where she had just been, shouting out her name in terror. Raimundo and Clay came to see what the problem was, but it was what they didn't see that told them there was a problem. Kimiko was gone! There was absolutely no trace of her!

"KIMIKOOOOO!" Raimundo called out her name, cupping his hands around his mouth. Omi soon did the same and Dojo slithered out quickly to see what was wrong. Master Fung followed suite and he was instantly disconcerted by the fact that the female monk had vanished.

They began a search for her; under every bush, rock, tree, in every crevice and ditch; they just couldn't find her. After they failed in finding her, they rushed off on Dojo to interrogate their enemies and find Kimiko. If they only knew; they wouldn't be finding her with anyone they knew…

**Yup. That'll be that chapter… You guys really don't know the movie? Well that's upsetting… You don't have to watch the whole thing to know the characters, just look up Heat Miser and Snow Miser on YouTube so you can at least hear them singing…**

**That's really all that matters about them….. Oh, and this is in fact my 50****th**** story special! YAY! It's like a movie!**


End file.
